Waiting Outside the Line
by Himuro Yupina
Summary: What will happen if Allen is cold-hearted and Lenalee falls for him when Allen is inlove with someone else but his engage and Lenalee and Lavi is in a relationship  while Kanda is still waiting for the girl he love so much AllenxOCxLenalee  Kandax? LavixL
1. Prologue

AllenxShirley LavixLenalee Kandax? AllenxLenalee

Allen and Lenalee has an unrequited Love?

* * *

><p>Allen Walker is a 15 year old Prince of Britain that would be coronated as the "Emperor of Britain" and needed to get married with the "Princess of Pakistan" was an Arrange Marriage between his Father,Uncle and the Princess's Parents that they'd agreed on because the marriage is to seal eternity of good country Allen is freakin' inlove with the Princess<p>

The Princess of Pakistan is totally inlove with Prince Allen so she was really happy for what was happening around her that'll get her to be with her one and only Prince, they we're childhood friends it was expected by her family that she'll immediately fall gor Allen Walker The Princess's name is Shirley Ismail a 15 year old teenage princess.

*In Britain Palace*

"Prince Allen! where are you,you needed to be measured for you're coronation."Reever said he was so frustated cause' the prince might runaway cause' he know deep inside Allen he don't want to get married with Shirley"Oh! man where might Prince is?" he then suddenly saw Miranda.

"H-hi Reever l-looking for Allen-kun?"Miranda asked

"Yeah! he need to get measured right away."Reever said"Did you might saw him lately?."

"Well...umm uh Yeah I saw him r...r... sleeping yeah yeah sleeping on a tree 30 minutes ago the biggest tree in the garden right on the center."Miranda suddenly ran fast through the hallways after saying where Allen is.

Reever sighed in relief that Allen didn't runaway cause' he'll het trouble from his Master Neah is Allen did something so stupid but he wa quite troubled cuz' Miranda ran so fast after she'd said where Allen is, "Miranda is hiding something." He thought to himself.

Allen was now walking through the hallways thinking about the stupid coronation he has only 5 month's for being sighed in sadness the he bumped on someone."Ow ow...I'm so sorry i wasn't looking where i was walking!."

"Ohohoho myone and only handsome nephew Allen!Daydreaming while walking isn't good ya' know."Neah said in a teasing tone

"Yeah yeah...hmmm oh uncle can i go to japan being just a normal person and study eveen just for 4 months please."Allen pleaded with puppy eyes.

Neah looked to his nephew that pleading him with puppy eyes"umm..err..uh o..okay."

"Yay Yay Yay thanks Uncle I really Love you." Allen Jumped for joy that his uncle agreed."Oh yeah,uncle my flight is tommorow moring saturady kay!".

* * *

><p>Reviews Please! This is my first fanfic so please dont be hard on me kay<p> 


	2. Snap Out

I dont own DGM

My dear readers sorry if I forgot to tell you that the princess of pakistan my my own character she doesn't belong yo any anime/manga

* * *

><p>"Yay Yay Yay thanks Uncle I really Love you." Allen Jumped for joy that his uncle agreed.<br>"Oh yeah,uncle my flight is tommorow moring saturady kay!".

"W..What?so why in a hurry hmm...oh maybe youre gonna enjoy yourself for being single for 4 months!"Neah said with a mocking tone."Am I right?".

"Hahaha you got it"Allen said with a fake laugh."Gotta go Uncle need to pack my thing's and I'm gonna bring Alma kay'".  
>Allen run off so fast that he couldn't seen in sight.<p>

"W...wait"Neah said and he sigh of defeat."Well he was shock of the sudden arrange merriage very well".Neah grinned with malicious look and dark aura evolving more power."wehehehe"

*Alma's room*

Allen race to Alma's room and kick her door so hard."Alma!Alma!Alma! we're going to japan weeeee aren't you happy?"Allen asked with a confuse yet serious look.

"Well I'm happy but you little pest look at my precious door it's broken you cute beansprout".Alma said while kicking Allen so hard with her full streght that can destroy Allen ribcage.

"hey hey it hurt stupid"Allen said

"Oh! sorry so it means youre gonna act meanie 15 kid in japan?huh?"Alma asked wit a worried look.

"Yup isn't it great my acting skills will improve".Allen said with really huge smile by the way it shines so bright.  
>Alma look to Allen with a pity eyes cause' she know if he act like that he wont get new friends.<p>

"No,I'll act cold with only one person Alma it's to Lena".Allen thought to himself while still smiling.

"well get outta' here and pack youre thing's little neah".Alma said with an angry look it mad Allen tremble and shieveld a bit.

"kay' kay' you lesbian." Allen said while stucking his tongue out and running fast so he woudln't get bruises.

"You -*!^^&$".Alma said out loud.

*Allen room*

"this that this that hmmm that one this one yucks all of this"Allen said while picking hi clothes that he would bring suddenly a knock from the door is heard."come in" that was all he said for being busy.

"Prince Allen it's me-".before he can finish his sentence he cut off by a loud yet powerful laugh that can controll you

"I'm no mere prince Im the king bwahahaha bow youre head commoner Reever".Allen command with fieceful yet calm eyes.

"Uh-oh"Reever said while bowing slowly."My King would you like anything."Reever asked.

"Yes my commoner lick my foot".Allen said malicously.

"Grows"Reeve thought to himself."Well are you just gonna bow there or gonna start lickin' my foot"Allen sai with an angry tone.

"Im startin' Im startin'."Reever was now close to licking Allen's foot when someone step was Mianda.

"O..Oh P..I'm s..sorry I-"Miranda was cut off with a familliar soft voice.

"Did I snap out?"Allen asked with teary eyes."Im so sorry Im useless I was not here to stop you by snapping out Prince-".It was now Miranda's turn to snap Allen out again.

"Bwahahaha I am no mere useless Prince Im the ruler of the world whahahaha".Alle said with an huge grin then he suddenly walk to Miranda and hold her chin up and he look at Miranda in eye's."What is a Lady doing here?"You wanna play with youre King milady".

"Eh!Allen are you insane"Reever asked with the top of his lungs."You can't take my Miranda"."(Did I just said my?OMG)"Reever thought outloud to Allen turned to Reever while smiling."As what was I thought so youre inlove to commoner Miranda".

Miranda blush it was really red she coudln't believe that someone likes her she then shake her head with that thoughts."Um..Err is that true Reeve-san?"Miranda asked.

"Y...Yeah"Reever said while looking to hi foot then someone push him and Miranda out of the room."You commoners dont let your king see your lovey-dovey its grows ya' know".Allen said with disgust yet happy look.

*10 minutes later*

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I..I... I snap huhuhuh".Allen said while sobbing and emiting sad aura.

Allen run fast through the hallway to the kitchen then he grab a knife and gonna kill himself but before he could someone interupted.  
>"Knife's are uses for chopin' etc not for taking human life"a familliar voice said in the back it was his uncle.<p>

"You know just sleep that problem kay'"Neah said while waking past Allen."And afterall yore leaving tomorrow morning stupid".

* * *

><p>Do you know that reading fanfiction's and leaving while not reviewing is against the law of<p>

now you know! Reviews Please I kindly accept requested chapters bad comments advice and any other that

you want to tell me!


	3. MY DREAM

Once again Lena Unita is my OC and I dont own D. Gray-Man

Dear Readers,

Please support me and thanks for the one who reviewed and sorry for the erors from the last chapter

keep readin' kay

Truly Youre's,

Miho

* * *

><p>*Friday night*Allen's POV*<p>

"How could *sigh* I just snap out like that?".Allen asked to himself."How would my plans work if my vacation is to attend school psst".

"I should sleep right now its almost 10!".

*In Allen's Dream*

Allen look into the dark sky staring for awhile."Hmm...Am I the only one here?and that moon it reminds me could that be?".

"Hey kiddo'".said a weird looking man.

"Yes, what could I help you Mister?"asked Allen politely.

"I'll be waiting outside kid".said the man then he suddenly turned into colorful yet sad colors.

"Wai...Wait what do you-".Allen was cut off cause' all of his surroundings are slowly vanishing.

*Living Room*

"Neah are you sure you would really send Allen to Japan you can backout there's still a little time remaining".Reever said aloud enough for his fellow workers to hear.

"Yes Reever-san I'm sure."Neah answered without hesitation even thinking.

"B...But-"Reever was cut off before he can finish his complain.

"No But's besides Im sending Allen to school not just for vacation and Alma's with him *heh".Neah chuclked evily.

"Yeah,Im with him little did you guys know Neah and I discuss something"Alma said almost in a sad tone.

*Back In Allen's Dream*

"Wh..What the hell is going on my surroundings vanishing?"Allen said outloud."Huh! whats that?A girl no its impo-"before he finish his sentence his heart was stab by an unkown person with long dark green hair.

"Im sorry mister but I need to kill you".she said and turn back slowly walking away from Allen.

"Wai..Wait, whats your name?".asked Allen almost pleading.

The girl stop and look at him straight in eyes."well maybe I could tell your gonna eventually die any second from now Lenalee,Lenalee Lee.

Allen coughed so hard spitting blood all over his side then he chuckled."heh you have same name with my bestfriend Lenalee but her fullname is Lena Unita.

"So like I care Bitch"Lenalee said

Allen slowly close his eyes and said."We'll meet again Miss Lee"

*Back To Reality*

As Allen woke up he laugh but it was almost a whisper."what a weird dream"Suddenly there was a knock heard frrom his door.

"Allen its me Mi..Miranda are you awake?"Asked Miranda.

"Yes,come in Miranda-san".Allen said with a sorry voice.

"Umm..are youre things ready?And oh yeah breakfast is ready Allen-kun!"Miranda said sligtly bowing for respect for the young prince soon will be the king.

"Yeah,Thank you for informing me and sorry for what I did last night when I snap".Allen said apoogizing.

"N-No its okay"Miranda suddenly walk to him and hugged Allen so tight that he was shock by her movement but they smiled so wide.

"You're flight is soon huh gonna leave me Otouto"Miranda said

"heh looks like it nee-san,we've been like siblings huh?"he said

Miranda release Allen from the tight hug and turn back walking sowly."Yeah you're right,Oh! Allen dont do anything that you would reget okay?".

"O-Okay I wont I promise"Allen said with a lie

*Allen's POV*

As Miranda turn the door knob and vanish from his felt his heart is ripping apart and he knows why's that happening to him."Leaving Britain going to Japan just to be a cold-hearted person infront of her"Allen thought to himself outloud.  
>And bursting into tears.<p>

"What am I crying for its the right decission after all I love Shirley!do I?"Alen said in a whispering yet confuse voice."But I'm sure that I fall for her before I-"Allen was cut off of his thought's when he realize whats the answer for his question.

And suddenly Allen's stomach growled outloud enough for him to hear and his puppy Timcanpy to hear.

"woof woof woof woof"(Let's go to eat)Tim bark aloud.

"heh youre right Tim let's go"Allen said while getting out of his large comfy bed.

*Dining Hall*

"oh everyone look sleepy head is here".Johny said in mocking tone.

"Ohohoho,so were complete now come on sleepy head just dont stand there take a sit".Cross said while teasing him.

"Shut up Cross".Allen said taking a seat nearby his Uncle.

"My nephew's in a badmood huh"Allen said before could open hi big mouth.

"Wow Amazing how did you read my mind?"asked Neah yet with teasing irritating voice.

"Just an Instinct didn't you know that?"Allen said."Don't ever bother to answer".

"Alright then lets eat everyone".Neah said while he clasped his hands.

While they were eating there was awkwardness around them and a dark badmood aura coming from Allen then he almost choke himself about it."Hey! I feel you guys are hiding somethin' important from me!"Allen said

"W-What no"They said in unison(Author:Everyone is eating with Allen even hi commoner understand!)

" you guys say so!" then he stood up but before he would go back to his room and planning to take a shower he was stop by Alma."What now?"

"err umm youre flight is its on noon hehe"Alma said then they all run leaving Allen behind but Miranda didn't she stayed.

"Sor-sorry we couldn't make in time"Miranda said but Allen gave her a reasurring smile.

"It's okay not everything goes as planned anyway bye".Allen said leaving her along.

* * *

><p>Allen only has a small appetite everyone! and I've change my rating from M-T<p>

Reviews Please


	4. Youre Mine,Letter and Conversation

**Dear Readers, **

Thank you for youre reviews and compliment especially when you guys told me about my errors and my bad grammar I promise I'll do my best to work on it and make the story more interesting.

Youres Truly,

kimiho

* * *

><p>±<strong>Mirandas POV<strong>±

As Allen leave and nowhere is seen at my sight. "His actually in a good mood; knowing that His flight

is at noon. "

"I wish he still lived happily but from what I can see he can't from what happened in the past." I sighed with sadness

and feel compassion for Allen his a good boy he had a dismal future. "He shouldn't look for Lena Unitas after all these years" I thought

myself.

Suddenly I feel like someones approaching me and as I respond I've kick it's leg unfortunate it was the

trustworthy messenger of the Walker and Ismail Family."I err mum s-s-sorry I thought you were someone who

got in palace that want to hostage someone and get all the treasure or something like that".

"hehe. No need to apologize Ms. Lotto I'm here to tell you that Princess Shirley Ismail want the arrange marriage

postponed isn't it good new's but in one condition Prince Allen shouldn't know about it".the messenger said.

"Eh?But...is she planning something or what?"asked Miranda with a worried and confuse look and trembling voice.

"Err-mum wait here Ms. Lotto I'll call the others we need their opinion too especially Master Ne-ah".The messenger said

as he sprint one by one to their rooms.

Miranda sighed and she can't even move she's thinking hardly for what was the princess planning."We can't let her do

what her want"She said to herself with half shout.

**±Pakistan Palace±**

"Mom mom where are you?"said the girl with long blonde hair and yellowish yet shade blue eyes.

"I'm here in our library dear and please don't shout that's not a princess like"said an looking teenage queen but the truthis she's almost 65 years old hag while peeking at the doorway of the said room.

"I'm sorry Mom I just want-"before she can finish her sentence her Mom cut her off politely.

"You wanted to know if its the right thing to marry at your age even you've postponed it for awhile you're worrying all the time

cause' as all you can see Allen isn't ready to get married as well,am I right Shirley?"the queen said with mocking voice yet

Shirley know behind that mocking voice there's seriousness and worried tone that her Mother couldn't express.

She just nodded to her Mother's question. Her Mother's mouth began to open."You can still back out Shirley if you really

don't want it"her mother said.

"NO!"Shirley shouted aloud enough for the whole palace to hear."No one can ever get to Allen I just...just!"

"You...just what Shirley?".Shirley startled at the question it wasn't from her Mother or is it her Father she shook her head knowingit's impossible that his Father would just ask question's after all he isn't interested at the arrange marriage nor the wedding. So she

decided to turn her head to just peek a little and there it was her Father for holy sake why does he I feel like I'm gonna faint.

'N..Nothing Father it isn't concern you after all y..y...your not gonna be inter-"before she can even finish her statement she fainted

and fell at the ground. Mr. & Mrs. Ismail run through their daughter as fast as they can.

**±*Japan*±**

Hi,Im Komui Lee 25 year old my occupation is a school principal and a scientist I have pure little cute teenager sister her name is Lenalee our parents died from illness...well this is my daily routine gonna stretch my body and go outside to look if they were I can see a letter I took it and read where it from it says here Britain well theres only a certain person I know in Britain the Walker Family and theyre crew...especially Allen back then he always pay visits here;Oh well I better read the letter.

**Dear Komui,**

**Its me Neah; Allen and Alma will pay a visit in JAPAN but Allen wont just relax and be like on a summer vacation his gonna study there for 7 months please dont say a word to Allen that his gonna stay therefor 7 months all he knows his gonna study there in 3 and half month so please take care of him his gonna stay in youre house.**

**P.S. Alma would take good attention to Allen so you wont get stress from his cold hearted attitude.**

**Youre Real Friend, **

**Neah Walker**

Komui was dumbstruck by these letter written in it."Oh well its just Allen and Alma and I'll kill that Allen if he tries to takemy sisters pureness!"Komui said in a low voice.

**±Britain Palace±**

Ah..ah..achoooooo!

Oh Allen are you alright?are you cold or Miranda

Yeah yeah I dont have cold it feels like someones talking about me, well theres no complaints I'm popular Im sure the paparazzi's the one who cause me to said "Well see you any minute now gonna leave these country;I'll go to Alma's room see ya'".

Allen walk fast as he can so he can start the conversation with Alma that he really want to talk he reach his destination and knocked 3 times "Come in".

"Alma! Alma! Alma!Remember our conversation being cold-hearted to anyone well I kinda just want to be a cold-heart to someone who can easily make me a soft-hearted person in their very own eyes like Lena "Layla" Unita."

"Uh-huh so you ready to pass through youre past and go back to Japan see them yourself?"Alma asked cooly even though she didnt need to ask she already knows the answer.

"Well yeah kinda like that;I'll leave now okay I'll get my luggages downstairs and get ready see you"Allen said.

* * *

><p>Alright actually chapter 4 been alreadyy completed 3 months ago just dont have the time to upload it so REVIEWS please if you think the plot in chap.4 is great,sucks,average,need on work or make it longer..<p>

Reviews Please


End file.
